The present invention relates to method for producing a composite material, and more particularly relates to an improvement in production of a composite material such as a Ti-base composite material generally used for eyeglass frames.
Clad materials are typical example of a composite material made up of two or more different component materials bonded together in a superimposed disposition. For production of such a clad material, the component materials are conventionally bonded together by means of casting, welding, plasma spraying, blazing, dispersion, pressing, extrusion or detonation bonding.
In production of a composite material, there are lots of process and quality demands in the field of the art. In the first place, the process is required to assure multi-layer construction of the product with sufficient inter-layer bonding strength. Next, low cost production is strongly required even in the case of an intricate configuration of the product.
None of the above-described conventional processes could not well suffice these demands all together. That is to say, each of the processes was good for neither one demand nor the other.